


Libido

by Creampuffie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Crying, Edgeplay, M/M, Noyas got a thick dick, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Top Nishinoya Yuu, Top!Noya, bottom!asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffie/pseuds/Creampuffie
Summary: Asahi has a high libido.(I'm the worst at writing so it'll probably finish at chapter 2)





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Asahi is insatiable. He is the biggest bottom know to man-kind, he enjoys being stretched, fucked, plugged and dominated. He loves begging and being degraded by Noya, he trusts him with his life. The ace did and still does likes having cock in his ass and nothing will change that. As they say, Nishinoya is the complete opposite. Not only do they have opposite birthdays, meanings of name and personality, Noya likes to top. He is rough, relentless and punishing. He likes to push Asahi's limits, and pull his hair. Fuck him hard and plug him so he's ready for it all the time. When Asahi needs cock he gets it. (From Noya of course).

* * *

 

Practice isn't as rough as usual today because Coach Ukai couldn't make it, and has left certain members of the team with pent up energy. They're practicing recieves when the duo get paired up.

"Asahi-san, I don't know about you but I'm bored"

the look he had on his face completely contrasted his words. Ears a little flushed and a playful smirk on his lips. Fuck. Asahi is gonna get fucked hard tonight.

Nishinoya enjoys this part of the relationship where they communicate without words, bad or good emotions. Either way he knew what he was gonna do to Asahi tonight.

He can just imagine him, spread out and maleable ready to take anything begging for release or stimulation. Noya can't decide. Yet. Well he knows it'd be embarrassing to get a hard-on at practice but he'd always had a feeling Asahi was an exhibitionist at heart.

* * *

 

Practice finished about 45 minutes after their basically wordless conversation with Nishinoya hornier than ever, after watching Asahi jump countless times with strong powerful thighs that encompass his head when he eats the ace out and his ass pressing against the taught fabric of his shorts when he recieves the ball on the back line.

Asahi already knows what's going down after this and can't really contain his excitement after a lackluster practice. Fuck he can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked so gorgeous like this; thick legs splayed out trembling. Forearms covering his red face, and red cock dripping obscenely, a clear cockring complimenting his aching member. 

Nishinoya watched, pupils blown wide. Licking his lips. He pushed his slick fingers back into the wet heat.

"Azumane, you're doing so well for me"

Asahi whimpered in response already too far gone to do anything else. Nishinoya rubbed his fingers along Asahi's prostate softly making white hot pleasure burst through his spine, his breathing hitched.

"Yuu?"

"Mhm"

"Can I cum now p-please?"

"No."

Asahi groaned as the abuse and insistent pressing on his prostate grew firmer. He knew he wasn't allowed to cum but he was _so_  close, just a little mor-

"Bad boys who cum without permission get a spanking, don't they Azumane?"

Asahi knew the answer to that, it had only happened a handful of times but oh god coming without permission was the worst thing to do. It did actually result in a punishment that Noya deemed fit.

"I won't cum" Asahi whimpered out.

"Good" was all he said before wrapping his had around the base of Asahi's cock.

Yuu teasingly slid his loose fist up towards Asahi's cock head. He let out little 'Ahns',  he was almost at he breaking point. He rubbed his thumb over the slit spreading the slick and rubbing around the tip forcing high pitched moans out of Asahi. He suddenly pushed his fingers inside Asahi and tightened his grip on Asahi's cock stroking him with newfound intensity.

" f-fuck Yuu I'm gonna cum! Please let me cum!"

He pistoned his fingers out faster ignoring Asahi's cries for release. He could see his balls tightening under the cockring and it made his cock tingle in his boxers.

All in one sudden motion it stopped. Pulling Asahi out of his pleasure filled mind, he pumped his hips up furiously chasing the pleasure only to be realeased. 

"Yuu please let me cum, please I need it, I've been good!" His voice sounded strained and pleading.

"I'm gonna fuck you now" Asahi sobbed with relief at this.

"Look at me Asahi"

Asahi moved his arms away from his face taking this time to get his limbs working properly again. His hair was a mess, gripping at it to deal with the immense pleasure. He had dried and fresh tears on his face. They flowed freely when he was overwhelmed.

Noya slowly slipped his cock in Asahi's heat feeling the walls contract and squeeze around his cock getting used to the thickness, his head resting just below his prostate.

He rolled his hips experimentally and Asahi scrambled to hold the blankets. He did it again this time harder and Asahi let out a wanton moan. Yuu picked up the pace rolling his hips deep into Asahi's heat, thrusting in time to his breathing.

Since Asahi's feet were planted firmly on the bed Nishinoya raised one leg and threw it over his shoulder reaching deeper and running over that sweet spot over and over again. During this torture Asahi went from sweet little whimpers to deep, rough, uncontrollable moans.

Whilst he was distracted,  drowning in pleasure, Nishinoya removed the cock ring and almost immediately Asahi came crying and babbling incoherent words. 

However Nishinoya didn't stop. 

He kept milking Asahi for all he was worth increasing his pace to fast powerful pulses into Asahi making his eyes roll back into his head.

"That's it, just like that"

"You're taking my cock so well"

Nishinoya kept spewing out random praises as Asahi's cock eventually stops leaking and he's fully twitching from over stimulation.

Just how they both like it.

Noya pulls out his cock, jerks his way to release and cums in and over Asahi's hole.

Using the remaining energy he has left he grabs the thick plug from the bedside table, lubes it up and slowly pushes inside Asahi keeping his cum inside. Just how Asahi likes it.

Noya collapses next to Asahi on the bed and they fall into a REALLY deep sleep.

 


End file.
